Ange Gardien
by Elyona-chan
Summary: "Malgré sa nature aimable et souriante, la jeune femme n'avait jamais accepté d'avances. Lorsque certains soupirants se montraient plus persistants, allant parfois jusqu'à interroger ses motifs, elle répondait poliment et simplement "qu'il" lui en voudrait sûrement."
Un peu de VinceAda, qui se situe à la toute fin du manga, donc attention, SPOILERS !
Il y a également une légère modification par rapport à l'histoire. A moins que ça se passe peu de temps après *spoilers* la disparition d'Alice et Oz, tout simplement.

* * *

Ada Vessalius. Femme ravissante et duchesse, héritière de l'une des quatre grandes familles ducales qui étendaient leur influence sur tout le pays encore quelques années auparavant, avant que leur pouvoir ne commence à infléchir progressivement, surpassé par des revendications bourgeoises locales. Elles n'avaient pas perdu tout contrôle, mais leur rang social s'avérait plus honorifique que concret. Néanmoins, ces maisons se mouraient. Le duc Rufus Barma était décédé, sans laisser aucun héritier. La grande famille des Nightray, victime d'un mystérieux complot, avait fini par être entièrement anéantie, à l'exception de l'un des deux enfants qu'elle avait adoptés ; mais celui-ci se montrait à peine dans la vie publique, probablement en partie en raison de l'amputation d'un bras qu'il avait subie, et de son refus catégorique de recourir à toute prothèse que ce soit. Seul le duché Rainsworth jouait encore un rôle important sur la scène sociale ; la duchesse bénéficiait d'une certaine renommée, pour sa participation active aux événements sociaux de la haute société. Quant aux Vessalius, ils s'étaient retrouvés aussi réduits que les Nightray : le décès du précédent duc et de son frère avaient été révélés à peu de temps d'intervalle, sans réelle explication sur les circonstances de ces disparitions. Ne restait plus que la jeune femme, ayant alors à peine quelques années de plus que la majorité. Beaucoup l'avaient jugée incapable de tenir un rôle politique d'une telle importance, mais elle avait décidé de prendre son destin en main et de continuer à faire vivre le nom de Vessalius. Du moins le temps de sa vie. Car aucune descendance ne naîtrait probablement d'elle.

Personne ne l'avait en effet vue au bras d'un homme. De nombreuses qualités lui étaient reconnues, son charme était indéniable ; le nom des Vessalius faisait également encore rêver certains jeunes bourgeois, qui auraient souhaité reprendre les rênes du domaine et lui redonner de l'éclat. Cependant, malgré sa nature aimable et souriante, la jeune femme n'avait jamais accepté d'avances. Lorsque certains soupirants se montraient plus persistants, allant parfois jusqu'à interroger ses motifs, elle répondait poliment et simplement "qu'il" lui en voudrait sûrement. Le voile qui masquait l'identité de ce mystérieux "il" n'avait jamais pu être soulevé et les rumeurs les plus folles s'étaient mises à courir dans le milieu mondain. Parmi elles, on disait qu'Ada Vessalius côtoyait un amant de la classe ouvrière. Quelques scandales avaient éclaté dans son dos, mais la duchesse se montrait toujours tellement surprise et amusée lorsqu'elle les apprenait que les messes basses ne trouvaient rapidement plus de quoi s'alimenter, du moins, jusqu'à la prochaine idée de ragots. Quelle que soit la raison derrière cette absence d'intérêt, en quinze ans, aucun homme ne semblait avoir été capable de la troubler. Il restait du temps pour elle, mais l'hypothèse qu'elle ne donne jamais la vie à un enfant et héritier n'était pas à écarter. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de vivre régulièrement entourée d'enfants.

Un orphelinat avait en effet ouvert ses portes, peu de temps après que sa nouvelle qualité de duchesse ne soit officialisée. L'établissement avait constitué la priorité à laquelle elle voulait dédier sa nouvelle fortune. La jeune femme avait eu l'occasion d'expliquer, lors de son ouverture, qu'elle avait pu voir l'ancienne capitale, Sablier, ainsi que l'orphelinat qui s'était installé à sa bordure. Elle avait vu le cadre déplorable entourant le lieu de vie des ces enfants, et tous les autres, qui vagabondaient misérablement autour, sans aucun toit pour les accueillir une fois la nuit tombée. En quittant la ville fantôme, elle s'était promis de leur donner à tous un cadre de vie meilleur, loin de toutes ces rumeurs qui entouraient l'orphelinat. Le projet avait vite gagné les alentours de la nouvelle capitale et la petite famille que la jeune femme avait voulu faire de ces enfants s'était agrandie.

Elle n'omettait jamais de s'y rendre plusieurs fois par semaine pour participer à différentes activités, comme des cours de musique ou la lecture de contes. Il fallait que rien ne leur manque, hormis leurs parents disparus trop tôt. Parfois, lorsque le soleil rayonnait l'été comme ce jour-là, elle proposait d'organiser un thé à l'extérieur, dans le large jardin qui délimitait la propriété. Ces fêtes improvisées la rendait toujours mélancolique, mais il suffisait qu'un enfant vienne tirer doucement sur sa robe afin d'obtenir son attention pour que son sourire refasse surface. Et ne cache peut-être ses véritables sentiments, se disait souvent le personnel de l'établissement, tout comme d'ailleurs les quelques servantes qui restaient à son service. Mais la jeune femme était heureuse avec les enfants. Ils les laissaient donc avoir cet effet thérapeutique sur elle, puisqu'elle ne faisait de confidences à personne. La duchesse faisait preuve d'une bien grande force, dans le fond.

La demoiselle s'était agenouillée sur l'herbe à l'ombre des arbres près desquels la table parsemée de pâtisseries déjà bien entamées avait été dressée. Quelques garçons et filles étaient venus s'asseoir autour d'elle, dans un demi-cercle presque parfait et lui contaient divers événements qui avaient eu lieu les jours passés, sous le regard chaleureux d'une jeune femme de service dans le foyer. La maîtresse avait dû s'absenter pour un déplacement en province ; elle leur avait manqué de façon évidente.

Ada hochait la tête, le regard bienveillant, dans un silence attentif. Le garçon directement à sa gauche, les cheveux châtains jonchés d'épis et le nez constellé de taches de rousseur, prenait à son tour la parole, clairement impatient de raconter son histoire, quand elle releva soudain les yeux. Ses longs cheveux blonds suivirent son mouvement vif pour porter son regard par-dessus son épaule, comme inexorablement attiré par une force que seule elle ressentait. Ses traits se détendirent en une expression d'une infinie douceur et il sembla qu'elle adressait un sourire à quelque chose dont elle avait l'unique vision.

La petite assemblée installée devant elle échangea quelques regards curieux avant qu'une petite voix aiguë ne retentisse :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Son regard émeraude se détacha aussitôt du bois qui bordait une partie de la propriété, comme brusquement sorti d'un songe par le son de cette voix. Ada sourit chaleureusement aux enfants.

« Ce n'est rien. Je viens de réaliser qu'il est présent. »

Et, face aux regards perplexes ou interrogateurs :

« Mon ange gardien. Il vient parfois veiller sur moi. Il se cache maintenant, j'ai donc appris à deviner sa présence. »

Quelques questions fusèrent de concert devant ces déclarations. Elle porta une main à ses lèvres pour accompagner un petit rire attendri.

« Il s'agit d'une personne que vous rencontrerez un jour, et qui vous suivra pour le reste de votre vie. Même si elle n'est plus là avec vous, elle demeure dans votre cœur. C'est le cas pour le mien. Vous aussi, vous le trouverez un jour. Parfois, il met du temps à se montrer, mais je suis persuadée que chacun d'entre vous finira par le rencontrer. Ce jour-là, vous saurez peut-être le reconnaître. »

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Un bruit de feuillage souleva doucement l'air dans le bois. Un oiseau s'envola de la cime d'un arbre au même instant.


End file.
